dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve Trevor
Steven Rockwell "Steve" Trevor is an Iraq War veteran who, on the way back from active duty in 2014, was struck down off the coast of the Pacific Ocean alongside eleven other men, crash landed on the island of Themyscira. He was the only survivor, and was nursed back to health by the inhabitants of the island, the Amazons. Following his aid towards the defeat of Darkseid and his army, he was personally recruited by Amanda Waller to lead the secret military until Task Force X, alongside his friend and fellow combatant Rick Flag. Steve would maintain a close partnership with Diana, and through her, the League. He also came to be known as Survivor. Biography Early Life Steve was born in Gateway City to Lee and Diana Trevor, and is the older brother of Tracy Trevor. Like his father, he enlisted in the US army after graduating High School Military service Crashing on Themyscira Return to Man's World Leading Task Force X Campaign in Qurac Injustice War Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Steve Trevor, as a highly skilled and experienced soldier and pilot, is in top physical condition (though not quite on Batman's level). Hence, while * Gifted Intelligence: Steve is exceptionally intelligent (despite his occasional cynicism at new unexpected revelations), which extends to his considerable acting, deception and espionage skills, making Steve Trevor a very valuable spy for British intelligence. He is notably, however, not as intelligent as Ares who quite easily deceived Steve and his entire team into believing that he was their ally. ** Expert Spy: Steve is an extremely skilled spy, working for British intelligence, successfully impersonating a German officer and infiltrating Dr. Poison's base in the Ottoman Empire, using the same impersonation to enter General Ludendorff's party in Belgium, expertly imitating a German accent, and almost succeeding in wooing Dr. Poison by impersonating a sadistic and bloodthirsty officer interested in her work (only failing due to getting distracted by Wonder Woman). ** Expert Deceiver: Steve, due to being an experienced British intelligence spy, is an extremely skilled and persuasive liar (at least on par with Sameer, though still surpassed by Ares quite a bit), claiming to Diana that he lies for a living, able to see right though Sameer's lying charade in a bar, able to fool his British superiors into believing that he wouldn't go to Belgium (while in actuality he instead covertly assembled an infiltration team), able to swiftly give Diana the human name "Diana Prince," and the Amazons only get Steve to tell the truth by using the Lasso of Hestia on him (though he notably resisted it for a few seconds). ** Expert Leader: Steve is very capable and charismatic leader, having lead the organized Steve Trevor's team in the first portion of their mission to defeat General Ludendorff, until Wonder Womaneventually took up the lead as the mission continued from the Belgian trench. * Skilled Combatant: Steve is fairly skilled in close-quarters combat, notably beating down most of General Ludendorff's spies when he was caught unarmed, and effectively using his gun as a blunt striking weapon when not having sufficient time to take a shot at close-standing enemies. * Expert Pilot: Steve is a highly skilled pilot, successfully escaping pursuing German planes after flying off with Dr. Poison's plans, and crash-landing his plane in the sea outside Themyscira. * Expert Marksman: Steve is a highly skilled marksman, usually taking German soldiers out with a single shot in World War I battles, thus instantly bringing down Antiope's killer. * Indomitable Will: Steve Trevor has immense determination and strength of will, due to believing in the importance of taking active initiative when one wanted to make a difference, hence Steve disobeys orders from his British intelligence superiors when he disagrees with them, in order to do what he knows to be right. Despite seeing the many horrors of World War I, Steve refuses to ever hunker down and give up, something he becomes even more adamant about after meeting and fighting alongside with Wonder Woman, who inspires him to act against seemingly insurmountable odds. As a result, Steve was even able to resist the Lasso of Truth for several seconds, and he didn't hesitate to selflessly sacrifice his own life in order to thwart Ares' plans and end the war for good. Indeed, just as much as Diana had several days prior inspired him, so did Steve's final moments inspire her, with Diana clinging to their mutual love in order to bypass her ambivalence and violent tendencies, and to defeat Ares for good. Relationships Family * Lee Trevor † - father * Diana Trevor - mother * Tracy Trevor - sister * Michael Schorr - husband * Ian Schorr - son * Allison Schorr - daughter Allies * United States Army ** Kenny Braverman † - fellow combatant and friend ** Rick Flag - fellow combatant turned co-leader of Task Force X ** Alton Davidson † - superior officer and friend ** Riley Richards † - subordinate and friend * Amazons - saviours ** Diana/Wonder Woman - saviour and friend turned love interest ** Hippolyta - ally ** Antiope - ally ** Gellia - ally * Amanda Waller - recruiter, employer and instructor * Task Force X - subordinates ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - subordinate ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - subordinate ** Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost - subordinate ** Chato Santana/El Diablo - subordinate ** Nathaniel Adam/Monarch - subordinate ** Eve Eden/Nightshade - subordinate ** Leslie Willis/Livewire - subordinate ** Eric Needham/Black Spider - subordinate ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - subordinate * Justice League - allies ** Batman - ally ** Superman - ally ** Flash - ally ** Aquaman - ally ** Cyborg - ally ** Green Lantern - ally ** Martian Manhunter - ally ** Green Arrow - ally Enemies * Lex Luthor * Darkseid ** Parademon army * Onslaught ** Rustam † - enemy ** Tolteca - enemy ** Antiphon - enemy * The Joker - attempted killer Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Task Force X Members Category:Wonder Woman (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Onslaught Characters Category:Casted Characters